


I want to believe, for now I try || Hybrid mcyt au

by DumbQwp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lunch Club - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as merpeople, hybrids go brr, i'll write something with this i swear, im bored help, lc is here because they make me happy, look its niki and coop, no watch me add in the whole dsmp, originsmp inspired type shit, they vibin, woah friendship pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbQwp/pseuds/DumbQwp
Summary: I thought of this and went screw it, so what I hc mcyts to be if more creators join originsmp/moddedsmp and there were more to choose fromI'll probably write short oneshots now and then! I have some ideas I want to do, first chapter is just my hcs though. First chapter will be updated to make it longer!
Relationships: Cooper Cscoop and Niki Nihachu, platonic relationships only screw you
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Tommyinnit (Avian) - Tommy has wings, but he can only glide. He is also one of the only avians that survived what wiped out half the species, but at the cost of his flight. He can run ever so slightly faster to make up for it. Tommy vows to restore the Avians to its former glory. He also needs to sleep at high altitudes just because of how Avians work. He's also vegetarian, for whatever reason.

Philza (Elytrian) - Phil has larger wings than Tommy, allowing him to fly freely. His kind normally resides in the End, but he rather go out to the overworld or Nether to explore and document his findings. He's claustrophobic, making him slightly weaker in caves too.

TechnoBlade (Piglin) - Techno is one of the best fighters and apparently King of the piglin, but he decided to hightail out of there. Piglins are naturally good fighters and are excellent at mining gold and resources. But Techno seems to have a love for farming?

Wilbur Soot (Phantom) - Wilburs a phantom, but many just call him a ghost. He's mainly transparent, and he can pass through most objects, with the exception of obsidian and bedrock. He can, in a way, float. But he can't fly. No one knows if he's actually a ghost, and if he is, no one knows how he died. In fact even Wilbur himself doesn't know how he became a phantom, with no memory of how he lived his past life.

Tubbo (Shulk) - He can literally fold himself up and squeeze inside a suitcase. Imagine that. Wait no, actually don't. He can keep shit in his pockets. Your axe? Going in his pocket? Your pickaxe too? Sure. No one knows how or why. But Tubbos perfectly used to people being confused on his weird ass ability.

Ranboo (Enderian) - Enderman dude! He's tall, he's lanky, he can fucking teleport and scare the shit out of you. Ranboo has teleportation but with a short cool down. He will burn in the rain or in water, and hes terrified of pumpkins too. His kind lives in the End, but every now and then, a few of his kind will travel out into the overworld. Ranboo followed some of them and permanently lives in the overworld now.

Dream (???) - No one actually knows what Dream is. He's a floating smiley face with a lime green sweater. His fighting skills are legendary, on par with Techno even. Dream can actually turn into a blob too. A weird blob shaped thing with a smiley face? What even is he??

GeorgeNotFound (Human) - A human that found Dream in the wild and promptly got attached to him. Just a normal colourblind dude. 

Sapnap (Human//hunter) - Sapnaps a hunter, in charge of capturing wild creatures or species. He was tasked with capturing Dream, but, will he?

Niki Hihachu (mermaid) - Her lower half is a fish tail. She has to stay underwater to breath, so whenever she goes out into air, she has to go back into the water to breath again. She can swim really fast underwater too. she's really happy with her life in her little lake but it can get lonely though..

Fundy (Kitsune) - Furry. Fundy has fox ears and tail. He's basically like a fox. He can hunt and transform into a fox and shit. The downside is that he can only eat meat. He's part of a very rare species. He lurks in the forest and travels out into the open every once in a while. That proved to be a bad idea. 

Eret (Human) - A normal human that adopted an injured fox in the wild. Does he know that perhaps the fox is an ancient species? Probably not. He's just here to help.

Badboyhalo (demon) - Bad is a demon, and part of a very rare species. He has a demon tail and horns. But he is the only one of his kind so far to also have a halo floating on his head. Don't be afraid of his demon-like features and rare species status, he has no special powers and he's really nice once you get to know him.

Skeppy (Diamond) - Skeppy is literally made of diamonds. He can produce diamonds to sell too. His diamond skin acts as a protective layer and it takes extremely long to actually break it. The diamond layer weakens around people he trusts though, and the only person so far is Bad. When his diamond actually breaks, it takes long to regenerate.

Cooper Cscoop (merman) - Coopers a merman, something like Niki, but different. He has a normal human body, except he has a tail of an unidentified fish and gills. He's amphibious, but prefers to stay underwater. If he doesn't go underwater at least twice a day he becomes really uncomfortable. He's a fast swimmer too! He can skate well, but no one knows how or when he learnt that skill. His kind is not related to mermaids. His species are dubbed 'mermen' but he strongly denies being like one.

Noah Hugbox (TV head) - Noah is the first of his species. Can he even be called a species? No one has ever documented what he is. Noah has a TV head that shows his emotions with digital eyes that can change. And blink. You can actually stick a USB or a cable in his ports. It works. You can charge your phone in him too. Noah has to have a time to shut down and recharge himself though, and charging your phone in him makes his energy deplete faster.

Jschlatt (Ram) - Something like Fundy, but with ram. He has horns. He will headbutt you with no hesitance. Schlatt will also attempt to sell you his cryptocurrency. It's a scam, don't buy it. Selling weird coins isn't a trait in his species. It's just him specifically.

Slimecicle (Slime) - Basically a Ditto but better. He can take the form of many people with the drawback of he slowly forgets his other forms, so he just chooses a few to keep. His main being a humanoid figure. The thing is every form he has, slime is dripping off him.

Travis (Shiba Inu) - Another furry jesus christ. Fundy and Schlatt but a dog. He has Shiba Inu ears and tail and basically is a dog. He has amazing sense of smell and sight, and he can talk to dogs. The thing is he gets distracted easily, like yknow. A dog.

Ted (Human) - A local producer of milk. He stumbled upon a group of hybrids and decided to take over and become their makeshift leader. No one questioned it. Ted literally just lives among hybrids. He's vibing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo! was bored so I made this! Will post some drabbles and oneshots now and again www


	2. You remind me of a sunflower! [Cooper and Niki]

Cooper plunged into the lake and sighed in relief. While he did enjoy being with the Lunch Club, it was tiring for him too, and he tried to make the most of the little chances he got to slip away and dive into any body of water. He chuckled slightly, thinking of all the mayhem he must've escaped from. Last he remembered, Charlie was planning to stick a USB port into Noah. Thank god he ran while he had a chance. Last time Charlie did that, the power was out for a week, obviously caused by Noah himself. He smiled, remembering that. Cooper turned around to head further into the lake..

... And immediately screamed. It was a very manly scream and anyone who said otherwise was wrong. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at the startled merling in front of him. Apparently a 'distant relative' of his species. What bull- oh wait yes, the merling. Don't get distracted, he told himself.

The merling was a bit startled before she startled to giggle. Cooper floated there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

The merling smiled. 'Im so sorry for scaring you! You gave me quite a shock too if that helps. I've never seen a merman before!' Her pink hair floated around her. It was messy, but pretty nonetheless. She wore a dark blue top and had a light blue tail. Cooper himself although he had legs, had a dark green tail.

'Wh- No! I wasnt scared! What the fuck!' Cooper exclaimed, sending the merling into another fit of giggles.

'Alright, sure. I'm Niki by the way! Niki Nihachu, a merling! I've never seen you around. What're you doing here Mr merman?'

'Cooper Cscoop is my name, but just call me Cooper. I was tryna find an escape from my crackheaded group and found this lake, so here I am.' Cooper shrugged, flicking his tail.

'Oh..' Niki replied. 'I have my own friends too, but they're all on the surface, and merlings like me can't go there or even put my head out.' Niki swished her tail, and looked forlornly at Coopers legs, gills and fish tail. Well technically it wasn't that of a fish, but no one knew what it was, so everyone just collectively decided to call him a merman.

Going back to the conversation, Cooper noticed that for the first time since he had started talked to this girl, she genuinely seemed sad. But it was quickly replaced with curiosity. 'How's the overworld? The surface? It must be cool being a merman, you can see the world in water and on land!'

Cooper smiled. He genuinely liked this girl and he sympathised with the fact she couldn't go out to land. While Niki seemed genuinely excited and curious with the surface biomes, he couldn't mistake the look of sadness that flickered by every once in awhile. While it wasn't in his nature, he still genuinely wanted to help her.

'OH! Wait here, I promise I won't go for long.' Cooper promised. Niki stared at him in surprise before nodding her head. Cooper flicked his tail downwards and swam for the surface, and immediately found the thing he was searching for. Cooper brought it back down to Niki.

Niki gasped in awe at what he had in his hands. She's never seen it before, and yet it seemed familiar all the same

'I don't know if you have this underwater, but here! It's a sunflower! It represents your personality sorta. You know, sunny, radiant, bright? Can it survive in water? I have no fucking clue, but after all water is needed for a plant to grow right?' Cooper chuckled.

'Its.. Its so pretty! Our corals are beautiful yes, but this sunflower? Its so cool!' Niki exclaimed.

Cooper grinned and placed the sunflower in Niki’s hair.

'I think it looks great on you too.'

Cooper and Niki spent the next couple of hours exchanging tales. Cooper telling Niki about the adventures he had with the Lunch Club on the surface and complaining about how little time there is sometimes to spend time underwater. He told her about the many different species of hybrids and how pretty the different biomes were. Niki recalled tales of her underwater explorations, finding a sunken ship and an ocean monument and how sometimes a phantom by the name of Wilbur would come to visit her, plus a few others like an enderman named Ranboo that visited Niki on a little boat.

And just like that, time flew by.

'COOPER! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT YOU JUST MISSED HOLY SHIT IT WAS GREAT! YOU SHOULDVE SEEN NOAHS FACE' a voice yelled. Cooper guessed that it was Ted. 'Fuck you, it was terrible! Shut up human' A voice laughed in reply, obviously Noah's.

Cooper sighed. 'Whoops, guess my friends are here.' He gestured to the surface.

Niki smiled. 'I understand! You should go to them before they get worried. They seem to have a story to tell.'

Cooper smiled fondly. 'They probably do.'

He turned around to yell a 'HOLD ON' before turning back to Niki.

'I'll be back in a few days, alright?' Cooper held out a hand. A promise. Niki took it.

Niki watched Cooper swim up to the surface and heard a shout of joy before hearing a thump, signifying someone had slammed hugged into Cooper. She heard the shouts as they slowly faded into the distance.

Niki felt lonely.

She sighed and swept her soft pink hair to the side, before brushing on something. The sunflower.

She smiled, remembering the dirty blonde merman. She didn't feel so bad anymore.

'Niki! I'm here!' A familiar someone yelled. Niki lit up with joy as she heard a splash and saw Wilbur floating down with a potion of water breathing.

Niki let go of the sunflower in her hair before saying to the phantom, 'Wilbur guess what? I made a new friend!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Short drabble? Oneshot? I have no clue. Made this while I was bored and decided to use my two fish people! 
> 
> I was sleep deprived pog
> 
> Everything is strictly platonic


End file.
